


summer of '69

by outphan



Series: interactive introverts [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Outsider, marianne is braver than any us marine, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: being on a tour bus with Dan and Phil can get interesting for Marianneaka Marianne needs a payrise





	summer of '69

**Author's Note:**

> plot? idk her. also the end is open to interpretations, but the title might give you some clues ;)
> 
> title is from Summer of '69 by Bryan Adams
> 
> prompt and beta by [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com).
> 
> written for phandomficfests summer ___ flash fest!

They pass yet another farm in the middle of nowhere. Marianne’s already sick of seeing nothing but burnt grass and some cows. The heat is still unbearable, her English body is not used to the American heat. She needs to be on a holiday somewhere in the Caribbean, not on a sizzling tour bus. She looks up from her laptop, rubbing her face. She hates the ‘middle’. She’s already done with the administrative side of the last stop, but it’s too early to prepare for the next show. Although, she knows, life with Dan and Phil never stops.

She taps her fingers to the beat of _Summer of ‘69,_ humming the melody along with it. The tour bus has been relatively quiet for the past half an hour. It’s like she has to look after two toddlers, because Dan and Phil are either eating, sleeping or playing. Sometimes, they get so caught up in whatever game they’re playing that forget to do basic human stuff, like checking emails and updating Instagram. So she makes sure they continue to exist. But now, the quiet is suspicious.

Most of the times, it’s easy to take care of them. Let’s face it, they might be millionaire grown ups, but someone needs to babysit them occasionally. They’re good people, they can make her laugh. But sometimes, they give her headaches.

Before she could spend an eternity thinking about it, a notification pops up on her laptop and her phone. She quickly reads the subject line and smiles to herself.

Marianne stands up and starts walking towards the back of the bus, to the TV room, her eyes focused on her phone, opening the email. That’s how she doesn’t look down and see two shorts, a couple of socks and an underwear lying in front of the door. She barges in without knocking.

“Phil, your merch is…” She looks up and immediately stops speaking. “Not again,” she says with a sigh when she takes a look at Dan and Phil on the sofa.

Marianne _definitely_ needs that Caribbean holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com).
> 
> if you liked this fic like/reblog it [here](http://outphan.tumblr.com/post/176163041424/summer-of-69).


End file.
